This invention relates to a means for mounting a control mechanism on a sewing machine where the control mechanism is manually actuatable and therefore must be accessable from outside the sewing machine.
Such mounting means are well known in the art. See, for example, Japanese Lay-Open UM No. 54-102357, July 19, 1979, Hanyu et al, the teachings of which are incorporated herein by reference. Hanyu discloses an operator actuatable control mechanism for controlling buttonhole operations. The mechanism is back mounted by screw fasteners to a plate which is secured to the outside surface of the standard of the sewing machine. With this arrangement, the screw fasteners are visible thereby detracting from the aesthetic appearance of the machine. A further disadvantage is that when removing the control mechanism for maintenance the plate must be detached from the standard so that the control mechanism may be removed from the front of the machine. Another arrangement for mounting a buttonhole control mechanism is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,143,608, Mar. 13, 1979, Coulombe et al, the teachings of which are incorporated herein by reference. Coulombe utilizes an internal mounting arrangement wherein a mounting bracket which is integral to the structure of the control mechanism, is fastened, with screw fasteners, within the cavity of the sewing machine frame. A control knob is then assembled to a shaft projecting through a perforation in the front of the sewing machine. This arrangement has the disadvantage that it is cumbersome and awkward to assemble and disassemble for maintenance purposes or initial fabrication.
What is needed is a buttonhole control mechanism that can be easily front mounted to the sewing machine whereby screw fasteners or the like used for such mounting are not readily visible to the operator. Further, the mounting arrangement should provide for easy disassembly and reassembly for periodic maintenance purposes.